ALAS
by andy galadrim
Summary: Un trato, una desición y no todos podrán ser felices...


**Feliz feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiiiiii, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MI AMIGA ****sheena-yukiko-25!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ wiiiiiiiiiii, este fic es tu regalo!!! Espero te guste!, que te la pases bien!!**

**---****ALAS---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO ÚNICO:

Acostados, uno al lado del otro, sus cuerpos pálidos se hacían mutua compañía mientras los minutos pasaban demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido…se habían conocido demasiado rápido, un día se insultaban y peleaban para saber quien era el mejor y quien podía mas en sus discusiones sin sentido y al siguiente estaban abrazados jurándose nunca alejarse del otro.

Acomodó sus cabellos rojos y se acostó de lado para poder apreciar mejor al chico a su lado, delineó su rostro con suavidad y suspiró.

-eres un idiota-le dijo en un murmullo sin esperar una respuesta o reclamo.

"_tu eres un ángel, mi ángel" _escuchó en su mente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, no soy un maldito ángel…-molesto le dio la espalda.

Había escuchado hacía ya mucho tiempo una historia que decía que los ángeles no debían enamorarse porque si le entregaban sus alas a alguien morirían irremediablemente.

-no soy un ángel-repitió dándose la vuelta con la mirada nostálgica para poder verlo de nuevo. Con cuidado acercó su cuerpo al otro para poder abrazarlo.

- el tiempo se nos acaba Bryan…-le murmuró al oído.-se lo que debo hacer pero no quiero abandonarte-cerró los ojos deseando que la calidez de su cuerpo pasara al del mayor. Miró el reloj y aún con toda la tristeza que le llenaba el alma ni una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos.

"beso de un Shinigami", así le habían llamado a esa nueva enfermedad, un Dios de la muerte se había enamorado de él y se lo llevaba poco a poco sin dar alguna explicación, eso es lo que le había dicho uno de sus conocidos pero el se rió en su cara casi con locura.

- estupideces…¡¡estupideces!!-apretó con fuerza la ropa de Bryan mientras cerraba los ojos. Se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, llenándose con el sonido del reloj que avanzaba ajeno a su dolor y desesperación.

Miró de reojo la hora y con furia se levantó y tras descolgar el reloj lo estrelló contra la pared repetidas veces, vidrios, plástico y pequeñas piezas salieron disparadas y cayeron en el suelo con un sonido suave, jadeante dejó resbalar de sus manos lo que quedaba del desafortunado objeto.

Interrumpiendo lo que hacía la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y una figura alta se aproximó a él a pasos lentos, su ropa era negra y ceñida a su cuerpo mientras que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción y superioridad.

-Kai…-murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

-mi reloj indica que son…-Kai alzó su muñeca con delicadeza.- las 6 en punto…-

El ojiazul retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama, miró de reojo el cuerpo tras él y después al sujeto que acababa de entrar. Maldijo su vida y maldijo al tiempo.

-aún faltan cinco minutos…-murmuró sin poder desviar la mirada de los ojos carmín que refulgían deseosos. La desagradable y escalofriante risa ocasionó que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, aunque su expresión era impasible y orgullosa.

-no es verdad, pero como hoy me siento…-buscó en su mente la palabra que describía lo que pensaba, tardó algunos segundos pues nunca la había utilizado y menos pensado en ella. -¡ah si!, caritativo…así que despídete de una vez.

Yuriy o fulminó con la mirada y de nueva cuenta centró su atención en Bryan. Atrajo su cuerpo y lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar a la tercera presencia.

-si te olvidas de mi te golpearé…-le murmuró al oído.-y si te mueres, también te golpearé…- ignoró la risa burlesca que escuchó a su espalda.

Se separó para poder ver su rostro, acomodó su cabello lavanda y le dedicó una sonrisa. Comenzando a impacientarse, Kai golpeó el piso con su pie, cada vez con mas fuerza para que retumbara por la silenciosa habitación.

-solo para ti…-le dio un beso en los fríos labios deseando que Bryan le correspondiera o que el tiempo se detuviera.

-Yuriy, ¡es suficiente!-lo reprendió acercándose a él y tomándolo del hombro con algo de fuerza para apartarlo de Bryan.

- ¡jamás será suficiente!-le respondió reacio a separarse del cuerpo que abrazaba con insistencia.

-el tiempo corre amor, no me hagas perder la paciencia…-le siseó Kai al oído. Yuriy volvió a plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios a Bryan y después se levantó entrelazando su mano con la del pelilavanda.

- hazlo, de una vez…-

Kai sonrió, sacó un cuchillo que reposaba en su cadera y cuando estuvo frente al cuerpo inmóvil abrió la camisa de un tirón, algunos botones se desprendieron y cayeron en algún rincón sin importancia.

Pasó el cuchillo por la piel sin ejercer presión hasta llegar a su costado donde con deleite trazó un extraño símbolo. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida pero no había sido profunda así que no perecería por eso. En silencio, el pelirrojo observaba sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo.

- es un regalo para ti…una marca para que me recuerdes-agregó el ojirubí poniendo un dedo en la cálida sangre y esparciéndola un poco con diversión.

-bueno, basta de diversión que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-se dijo a si mismo y miró a Yuriy sonriéndole lascivamente.

Colocó la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de Bryan y una tenue luz comenzó a rodear su cuerpo hasta que se desvaneció con tanta rapidez como apareció.

-¡listo amor!-indicó apartándose de Bryan y abrazando después al pelirrojo de manera posesiva.

- más te vale que funcione…-murmuró Yuriy en una amenaza.

-¿acaso dudas de mi?, seré un ser despreciable pero cumplo con mi palabra…-le respondió Kai. La habitación comenzó a oscurecerse a una velocidad impresionante, Bryan desapareció y parecieron estar en el mismo lugar pero todo era deprimente y oscuro.

-mío para siempre, tu cuerpo y tu alma…- murmuró Kai abrazándolo con mas fuerza.- me amarás y Bryan solo será un desagradable recuerdo de tu antigua vida…-agregó.

Los Shinigami, Dioses de la muerte que no sentían amor, tan solo una enferma necesidad de deseo, había hecho un pacto con uno de ellos, Kai, el peor de ellos…sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de él y tras morir su cuerpo, su alma sería atormentada por todo la eternidad, pero no le importaba ya que le había regresado la vida a la única persona que amaba.

Bryan.

"_tu eres un ángel, mi ángel" _escuchó en la voz del pelilavanda, era solo un recuerdo y nada más…

Yuriy sonrió mirando como su alrededor quedaba en una oscuridad total, sintió que caía en un profundo abismo.

-tal vez si soy un ángel…y te he regalado mis alas…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tiempo después…

Despertó de golpe, sudor frío le recorría la frente y su respiración agitada le recordó la pesadilla que había tenido. Su mano presionó la cicatriz de su costado, hacía meses que había sanado y aún así le dolía, a veces era tanto el dolor que se volvía insoportable.

Burlones ojos rojos lo observaban en sus sueños y siempre despertaba con la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante, pero por mas que lo pensaba no podía recordar que era.

¿Una fecha?, ¿un objeto? ó… ¿una persona?, no lo sabía.

Suspiró restándole importancia y se volvió a acomodar entre sus suaves sábanas, debía dormir bien pues tenía que despertar temprano para ir a su trabajo. El sueño casi lo vencía cuando de sus labios se movieron inconscientemente.

-mi ángel…-

FIN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

yeah!!! ¿Qué tal?? que tal?? ^^ bue, te quiero mucho amiga!!! FELIZ CUMPLAEÑOS!!!! *tira confeti*

Nos vemos y dejen reviews jojo!!!


End file.
